


An old Friend

by strayCat



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayCat/pseuds/strayCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to Angelo's, Sherlock and John meet one of Sherlock's oldest friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	An old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a quick drabble for the lovely Michelle, who had the idea for it.

“Sherlock?”  
The strange looking man quickenes his pace.  
“Sherlock!”  
Sherlock doesn’t seem to notice him, but John turns around. Is that a fez on his head?  
“Sherlock, do you know this man?”  
“Hm…what?” Finally he looks up from his phone. The man has now catched up with them.  
“YOU!” He smiles.“Doesn’t even turn around! I thought you would be happy to see me again! It’s been a long time.”  
Without a warning, he grabs Sherlock’s shoulders and lookes at him from head to toe.  
“But enough of that, look at you! Changed a lot since last time! Is that a new coat? Very becoming!”  
John is baffled. He looks at Sherlock, but his flatmate seems just as bewildered as him.  
“And you are..?”  
The man laughs. “Oh, _stupid me_! Regeneration! New face! I am _so_ sorry!”  
Sherlock’s face brightens up. “Doctor?”  
He _knows_ this man?!  
“You? Here? I thought…”  
John has never seen Sherlock so excited before.  
“And where is the TARDIS?”  
“Oh, just around the corner. Actually, I came here to relax a bit, walk around, you know how much I love this planet. Had a bit of trouble with the Cybermen a few days ago, the usual stuff…”  
This makes no sense at all, but Sherlock doesn’t seem to care.  
The ways he looks at the man makes John’s stomach clench.  
He know he shouldn’t feel like this but Sherlock never looked at _him_ like this. Married to his work…  
“Oh, the stories I could tell you! You’ll never guess what happened to the Daleks! But why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable, have a drink, I also want to know everything that happened to you! It’s been such a long time!”  
Sherlock would never…  
“Yes, sure!”  
John can’t believe it.  
“What about our dinner at Angelo’s?” he blurts out. A bit too fast, a bit too angry.  
The man looks at John as if he had just noticed him.  
“Oh god, I am sorry! Where are my manners! You must be Sherlock’s new boyfriend. I’m the Doctor. Nice to meet you!”  
 _New_ boyfriend? Does that mean..?  
Sherlock seems a bit embarrassed. “A…actually, Doctor, this is Dr. John Watson, my flatma-“  
But John is faster. He knows that he shouldn’t say this, but it’s out before he can stop himself.  
“Actually, yes, I _am_ Sherlock’s boyfriend. And we were just on our way to dinner.”  
Oh god, he did not just say that.  
Sherlock looks puzzled. The Doctor grins and looks from John to Sherlock and back.  
“Well, in this case…it was not at all my intention to disrupt you! I will stay in town for a few days, Sherlock, if you have time another day, the phone in the TARDIS still works.”  
“Doctor, really, there is no need to –“  
“Oh no, don’t worry! Enjoy your dinner! It was nice to meet you Doctor Watson. See you soon, Sherlock!”  
And he’s off.  
Sherlock looks after him, then at John. “Well, that was not what I expected.”  
He starts walking again. John follows him.  
“There was no need to get jealous. He’s just an old friend of mine. Although he can be a bit confusing sometimes, I have to admit.”  
“I’m so sorry I don’t even know what I was-“ But he gets cut off by Sherlock, who unexpectedly turns around, grabs his shoulders and presses his lips on to John’s.  
John stumbles and grabs Sherlock’s neck as Sherlock pushes him roughly against the nearest wall. After a brief moment of confusion, John lets himself sink completely into the kiss, one hand in Sherlock’s hair and the other one on his back, pulling him closer.  
When they part, Sherlock grins and looks at John’s flushed cheeks.  
“At least now it’s official.”  
John is breathing heavily.  
“What?”  
“You are my new boyfriend.”


End file.
